


The Good Days

by onepunchdrabble



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepunchdrabble/pseuds/onepunchdrabble
Summary: After the war, the good days outnumber the bad.(a collection of one-shots, canon compliant, post-fourth shinobi war)





	The Good Days

**Shikamaru**

After the war, good days outnumber the bad.

Shikamaru appreciated the boredom, the slow moving hours and quiet afternoons. As a child he might have scoffed at the thought of being happy with this way of life, a shinobi was made for excitement, after all. But he had never been more content.

It was easy to stay in the past, the memories would always cling to him, but it was even easier to keep living under a serene, blue sky. When he gazed at the clouds, he could see the ones that’d left. And in the strangest of ways, he felt their peace. As he felt his own.

He opened the window of his room and looked up, like he did every day. Ah, it was going to be a good one.

* * *

**Sasuke**

It had been a while since Sasuke walked up the steps to his apartment. The night was quiet and completely still, except for the cat that had been following him from the moment he entered the village. He preferred it this way, under the cover of the dark no one could stare at him, no whispers could trail behind him.

Sasuke wasn’t all that sure why he was coming back now of all times, his mission still had ways to go and he certainly wasn’t in any hurry to finish it. He had been sitting down in his rented room, scribbling down the findings of the day, when suddenly, he _remembered_.

Turning the key in the door lock, the first thing he heard was snoring.

Naruto was asleep on his couch, chest going up and down. Sakura was sitting at the table, a little more composed but just as gone. He took a moment to look at them, then up at the big HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE! sign hanging from the ceiling. There was a chocolate cake next to Sakura, with precisely one piece missing.

He sighed, getting ready to wake up his friends. It had been a while, but he was glad to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> mostly going to be very short, quiet moments i see the characters in. migth clash with boruto canon as i haven't started reading yet!


End file.
